We Are The Princes of Tennis
by noiha
Summary: Prince of Tennis, dari sudut pandang seorang tokoh "pinggiran". Tentang persahabatan, keluarga, cinta, dan tentu saja, tenis. R&R.
1. Aku, Katsuo, dan Horio

**Hai. Lagi-lagi saya meramaikan fandom Tenipuri. Kali ini saya ingin menyorot trio yang selama ini hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Agak disayangkan juga sih sampai akhir cerita Konomi-sensei tetap menjadikan tiga orang ini tokoh "pinggiran"… padahal sepertinya mereka menarik untuk dibawa ke tengah lapangan. Er, tapi ini fungsinya fanfic kan? Memuaskan ketidakpuasan. Hehehe.**

**Oh ya, sekadar mengingatkan, mungkin teman-teman sudah lupa dengan mereka. Kachiro adalah anak dengan rambut berbentuk baskom (maafkan aku, Kachiro, tapi begitulah kenyataannya ^^), Katsuo adalah anak berambut… eh, nggak berambut ding, alias botak. Lalu Horio adalah anak dengan model rambut paling keren di antara ketiganya, tapi wajah dan perangainya mirip dengan Suneo di Doraemon (dan apakah ini mengandung konotasi yang negatif? :P). Sudah ingat sekarang? Selamat membaca :)**

**

* * *

**

**We Are the Princes of Tennis!**

_The Prince of Tennis © 1999 by Takeshi Konomi_

_

* * *

  
_

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship

**Summary**: Aku yang hanya seorang anak biasa hari ini mendapatkan dua orang teman baru yang sangat luar biasa: Katsuo yang kalem tapi matanya bersinar oleh bara semangatnya dan Horio yang periang juga mudah mengatakan "hebat" untuk apapun (termasuk untuk dirinya sendiri).

* * *

**Geniuses 1**

**Aku, Katsuo, dan Horio**

**

* * *

  
**

Hari ini mentari yang cerah tanpa malu-malu meradiasikan panasnya kepada kami berdua, aku dan Katsuo, teman sekelasku yang sama-sama ikut klub tenis. Tapi panas pun tak mampu membuat kami menyadari bahwa sudah setengah jam kami duduk-duduk mengobrol di pinggir lapangan. Mengobrol apa saja. Mulai dari pengalaman kami bermain tenis, sekolah kami sebelumnya, hingga guru Matematika yang beberapa jam sebelumnya membuatku suntuk dengan rumus-rumus super sulitnya.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi petenis pro," ungkap anak itu ketika akhirnya topik perbincangan kami merambah ke cita-cita masa depan.

Aku tersenyum, "Hee… hebatnya. Aku sih hanya ingin seperti ayahku saja"

"Ayahmu?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat, aku suka mata itu.

"Ayahku pelatih klub tenis," kataku sambil tersenyum. Sulit untuk tidak merasa bangga kalau melihat pandangan dengan kekaguman yang tulus ditujukan kepadamu.

"Waah, pelatih! Hebat sekali!" wajah Katsuo tampak begitu bercahaya, "Kau pasti jago bermain tenis!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, berusaha ceria meskipun ada sesuatu yang gelap menyergapku, membuatku urung tersenyum, "Sayangnya tidak tuh, sepertinya aku tidak berbakat…"

Katsuo tersenyum hangat, "Jangan begitu. Orang bilang 99% itu dari usaha, sedangkan bakat hanya berperan 1%!"

"Begitu, ya…" Aku menatap Katsuo tanpa berkedip. Aku yakin, maaf kalau aku terdengar sombong, anak ini sebetulnya tidak mahir bermain tenis. Mungkin pemula. Tapi aku setengah mati dipesonakan oleh semangatnya hari ini, dan mungkin hari-hari selanjutnya…

"Waah! Seigaku memang top! Lihat lapangannya!"

Kami berdua sontak menoleh ke pemilik suara yang memutus keheningan yang sesaat menggantung di antara kami. Seorang anak berambut acak-acakan, yang seingatku sekelas denganku, melangkah dengan congkak. Dia mengamat-amati setiap detil lapangan Seigaku, dan aku yakin saat ini dia sedang menghitung lampu di sisi-sisi lapangan itu – kurang kerjaan! Setelah sibuk berceloteh sendiri membanggakan lapangan Seigaku yang jelas bukan miliknya, akhirnya dia menyapa kami berdua. "Oh, hei… kalian sekelas denganku kan?" tanyanya riang.

Aku tersenyum sopan, "Begitulah… aku Kachiro, ini Katsuo, kau?"

"Aku Horio!" senyumnya merekah lebar. Wah, dalam satu hari aku dipertemukan dengan dua orang yang senyumannya secerah matahari. Tapi Horio ini, sekali lihat saja langsung bisa kusimpulkan sebagai orang yang sombong, berbeda dengan Katsuo yang _low profile_. Lihatlah gaya berjalannya yang seakan memiliki seisi bumi dan raket yang ditenteng-tentengnya dengan bangga seolah ingin memproklamirkan ke seisi dunia bahwa dia bisa bermain tenis. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Hari ini kakak-kakak kelas tiga dan kelas dua sedang ada pertandingan," aku menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku dan Katsuo hanya duduk mengobrol di pinggir lapangan, meski dia tidak menanyakannya. Ups, rupanya itu hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya, karena sekejap saja wajah Horio yang cerah berubah murung. "Er… pendaftaran ulang sementara ini ditunda sampai besok" aku menambahkan dengan hati-hati.

"Oh… begitu" terdengar gumam seorang anak lagi, yang baru kusadari bergabung dengan kelompok kecil kami. Anak itu tingginya tidak berbeda jauh denganku yang sebetulnya tergolong pendek untuk seusiaku. Tapi berbeda denganku yang berpenampilan biasa-biasa saja, wajah anak itu… tampan. Ya, kalau seandainya aku tidak memiliki kromosom Y dalam susunan kromosomku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Eh, tapi jangan salah artikan maksudku, ya. Bukannya aku menyukainya seperti itu, hanya saja, yaa… kau tidak bisa bilang dia tidak tampan kalau kau melihatnya. Dia tampan, dengan cara berjalan dan berbicara yang juga mendukung ketampanannya. Berbeda dengan Horio yang kesombongannya menyebalkanku, anak yang sebetulnya terlihat lebih sombong dari Horio ini malah membuatku segan. Rasanya, dia begitu… apa ya… ningrat?

"Selamat siang! Kau ikut klub tenis juga?" sapa Katsuo ramah.

"Mungkin, ya" jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar sebelum akhirnya berbalik memunggungi kami bertiga dengan cueknya.

"Aku mau pulang deh kalau begini!" tiba-tiba Horio berseru dengan kesal, membuatku dan Katsuo mengalihkan perhatian kami padanya. Gawat deh, hari pertamaku masuk klub tenis, aku harus mendiamkan anak kecil yang ngambek. Kutatap wajahnya yang semakin kusut. Huh, dia tidak tampak menyenangkan lagi seperti sebelumnya, apalagi dia terus-terusan menggerutu, "Padahal kan aku sudah sangat siap hari ini, aku bahkan membeli raket baru. Bayangkan! Raket baru dengan grip…" Aku tidak lagi mendengar ocehannya karena aku sendiri tertular kekesalannya. Benar ya, emosi seseorang itu dapat menular. Sebelumnya aku ikut semangat karena Katsuo yang penuh semangat. Akan tetapi, setelah mendengar keluhan Horio, aku pun jadi ikut-ikutan mengutuk senpai-senpai yang sedang pergi saat itu. Bagaimana ini? Masa hari pertamaku harus kacau balau?

Katsuo menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kita main pukul-pukulan di sana saja, yuk" dia menunding lahan kosong di samping lapangan dengan raketnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Horio, "Kau mau ikut?"

Wajah Horio perlahan berubah cerah, senyumnya kembali terukir. "Boleh deh" dia mengangguk bersemangat kemudian mengikutiku dan Katsuo. Aku sedang berjalan ketika teringat sesuatu: anak yang tadi bersama Horio! Diam-diam ku tatap punggung anak lelaki yang semakin menjauh dari kami itu. Apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia dilahirkan dari dunia yang berbeda dengan kami bertiga? Sayang sekali. Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya…

"Namanya Echizen Ryoma"

Aku melirik Horio. Anak itu sudah tersenyum riang lagi. Hebat sekali pengaruh emosi positif yang diberikan oleh Katsuo. "Ooh…" aku mengangguk-angguk, mencerna informasi yang baru saja kuterima. Hmm… pantas saja aku pernah melihatnya di kelas. Dialah anak yang baru masuk sekolah pagi tadi, padahal tahun ajaran baru sudah mulai sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Pikiranku sedang sibuk berkelana sebelum akhirnya Katsuo membuyarkannya dengan mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Kau bisa main tenis, Horio?"

Aah, Katsuo ini! Bodoh sekali dia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Horio yang jelas-jelas akan menyombong. Tuh, lihat saja, dia kembali bercerita dengan pose andalannya: dagu terangkat dan dada membusung. Persis ayam jantan yang hendak memikat betina. "Tentu saja! Aku sudah dua tahun ini ikut klub tenis!" katanya bangga. Huh, memangnya dengan dua tahun bermain tenis seseorang sudah menjadi petenis pro?

"Oh ya? Hebat sekali…" Katsuo tersenyum tulus. Aduh ya ampun, dia itu benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana ya? Kalaupun memang itu hebat, sebaiknya dia tidak mengatakannya karena Horio semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. "Aku sendiri baru mulai bermain tenis" ungkapnya jujur, kemudian menunding ke arahku, "Kachiro juga sepertinya sudah bermain tenis sejak dulu. Ayahnya kan pelatih tenis"

"Eeh… benarkah?" Horio menatapku dengan kekagetan berlebihan. Kupikir dia akan menyombong soal ayahnya yang juara tenis atau bagaimana, tapi tidak. Senyumnya merekah lebih lebar, "Hebat sekali! Aku mau dong dilatih ayahmu"

"Boleh saja sih," aku tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan keherananku atas tanggapannya yang tidak sesuai dugaanku. Ternyata dia tidak semenyebalkan yang kuduga. Eh, mungkin, kami bertiga bisa cocok… Ya, mungkin…

* * *

**Pendek, ya? Err… review?**


	2. Echizen Ryoma

**Dua chapter beruntun? Bukan tentu saja. Chapter pertama sudah lama sekali mengendap di komputer saya, dan tidak berani saya post karena khawatir terlantar (lagi… -_-). Ya sudah, selamat membaca :)**

* * *

**We Are the Princes of Tennis!**

_The Prince of Tennis © 1999 by Takeshi Konomi_

_

* * *

  
_

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship…?

**Summary**: Echizen Ryoma. Aku bingung ingin menempatkannya sebagai "peran" protagonis atau antagonis, karena tampaknya dia bisa memainkan kedua peran itu dengan baik sekali. Tapi siapapun dia, aku menyimpan kekaguman yang mendalam. Hmmm… mengapa dia begitu berbeda dengan kami bertiga, ya?

* * *

**Geniuses 2**

**Echizen Ryoma**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kato Kachiro!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dan terkesiap kaget untuk sesaat ketika melihat tumpukan huruf di depanku. Fyuh, ternyata hanya buku bahasa Inggris. Eh, memangnya buku bisa bicara? Ku angkat wajahku hanya untuk melihat seorang lelaki tua memandangiku dengan matanya yang membuat lututku gemetaran. "Kinohara-sensei…" gumamku pasrah, memasang tampang penuh penyesalan yang sepertinya tidak mampu meluluhkan kejengkelan sensei-ku itu.

"Sudah sadar sekarang?" suaranya tenang, tapi matanya tetap menatapku seakan ingin menelanjangi pikiranku, "Jadi, apa jawaban pertanyaanku?"

"Pe, pertanyaan?" reaksi heranku rupanya membuat Kin-sensei mengayunkan penggaris kayu legendarisnya dengan lebih bersemangat. Tanpa bisa kucegah, tanganku gemetaran dan menjatuhkan pensil yang sebelumnya tergenggam di tanganku. Aku sedang melirik seisi kelas dengan pasrah, berharap mendapatkan pertolongan yang sepertinya hampir mustahil kudapatkan, ketika akhirnya mataku melihat sosok Horio, yang nyengir dengan menyebalkan sambil mengangkat bahu. Sial. Aku tahu kalau dia pun juga tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Kin-sensei, tapi pastinya dia jauh lebih beruntung dariku karena terhindar dari pertanyaan maut Kin-sensei.

"_Keeping something under your hat_"

Baik aku maupun Kin-sensei menoleh untuk melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryoma Echizen. Anak yang duduk di pojok kelas dan tidur berbantalkan buku matematika super tebal sejak awal pelajaran, yang menyebabkan dirinya berulang kali dihadiahi pertanyaan maut Kin-sensei, dan berulang kali pula menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Apa?" Kin-sensei menyipitkan matanya, pertanda bahaya, memandang Ryoma dengan tajam.

"_Keeping something under your hat_, peribahasa yang artinya 'menyimpan rahasia'. Itu kan yang sensei tanyakan?" Ryoma menjawab dengan datar. Pandangannya, yah, aku pun tidak bisa menebak dia sebetulnya sedang melihat ke arah siapa, aku atau Kin-sensei. Yang jelas, tatapannya yang dingin membuatku gentar.

"Betul, itu…" Kin-sensei mengangguk, kemudian melirik ke arahku, "Tapi aku sedang bertanya pada Kato ini"

Aku merasakan panas menjalari wajahku. "Maafkan aku, sensei…" gumamku pelan, "Aku… memikirkan hal lain"

"Oh? Hal apa itu? Maukah kau berbagi kecemasanmu dengan kami semua?" Kin-sensei tersenyum… menakutkan, "Di depan kelas tentu saja"

Oh, bagus sekali…

* * *

**Lapangan Seigaku, 20 jam sebelumnya...**

"Lapangan Seigaku memang luas, ya" Horio melonjak riang ketika akhirnya kami bertiga menjejakkan kaki kami di atas lapangan Seigaku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku mengulum senyum, menahan keinginanku untuk ikut melonjak-lonjak bersama Horio. Alih-alih melompat mencoba seberapa keras lapangan Seigaku seperti yang dilakukan Horio, Katsuo mengayun-ayunkan raketnya dengan kaku. Kupandangi gripnya yang sudah usang dan beberapa helai senarnya yang hampir putus. Raket itu sudah usang dan terlihat sudah sering digunakan. Tapi bukankah Katsuo pun baru bermain tenis?

Katsuo tampaknya menyadari tatapanku, dan hanya tersenyum tersipu-sipu ketika mengatakan, "Ini raket milik kakakku, sudah lama disimpan di gudang"

"Kakakmu pemain tenis?" tanya Horio penuh keingintahuan.

Katsuo hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dulu, ya. Tapi beliau cedera bahu hingga lima tahun yang lalu terpaksa berhenti, padahal sudah interhigh, lho"

"Wah, sayang sekali…" gumamku pelan, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan ketika melihat cahaya di mata Katsuo meredup. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan Katsuo lewat pendaran matanya, meski aku tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu sedih jika kakaknya bukan pemain tenis lagi… eh, jangan-jangan kakaknya sudah meninggal? Aku baru saja hendak bertanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan kami.

"Hei, anak-anak baru! Seenaknya saja main di lapangan!"

Kami bertiga sontak menoleh mendengar suara berat itu, dan tanpa bisa kucegah, keringat dinginku mulai membasahi pelipisku. Dua sosok yang semula hanya terlihat bayangannya karena terik mentari yang menghalangi pandanganku kini mulai nampak jelas. Ketika akhirnya kami melihat seragam tenis pria yang dikenakan dua orang berpostur tinggi itu, kami bertiga menunduk bersamaan. "Selamat siang, senpai!"

Beberapa detik berlalu dan kami bertiga terus menunduk menunggu balasan salam dari kedua senpai kami. Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku dan melihat salah seorang dari mereka berdua yang berambut sebahu tertawa kecil, setelah sebelumnya berbisik-bisik mencurigakan dengan temannya itu. Dia tersenyum, ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai ketika mata kami bertemu, "Kalian ingin main sebentar?"

Katsuo menatapku dengan bingung. Dia jelas, sama sepertiku, mencurigai adanya sebuah konspirasi di balik keramahtamahan yang begitu mendadak disodorkan. Yah, kecurigaan kami bisa dibilang normal tentu saja, bila dibandingkan dengan Horio yang langsung menjawab "Ya" dengan penuh semangat. Aku melirik Horio dengan gusar, berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Asertif atau bodoh?

"Ayo dong, kok kalian diam saja sih?" Horio menarik lenganku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Kupandangi Katsuo, yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Horio yang sudah beberapa langkah mendahului kami.

"Hati-hati"

Aku berjengit. Suara siapa itu? Aku memandang berkeliling. Tapi kan tidak ada siapapun di lapangan ini kecuali kami bertiga dan dua orang senpai yang baru datang ini? Katsuo yang menyadari ketertinggalanku menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng. Tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Rasanya aku mengenal suara itu… tapi…

"Wah, begini sih gampang!" suara Horio melengking dengan kesombongan seakan sudah kukenal selama berpuluh-puluh tahun ketika aku mendengarnya lagi kali ini. Penasaran, aku menjajari langkah-langkah Katsuo yang semakin cepat.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran ketika kami berdua sampai tepat di belakang Horio.

"Ini lho, kita disuruh memukul kaleng dengan bola tenis," Horio mengangkat wajahnya dengan bangga, "Dan kalau kena kita dapat sepuluh ribu yen! Bayangkan! Sepuluh ribu yen untuk jenis latihan yang sudah kulakoni selama dua tahun!". Aku mengindikkan bahu tidak senang sementara Katsuo hanya ber-"oh oh" meski raut wajahnya antara bingung dan curiga. "Bagaimana, senpai?" Horio melongokkan kepalanya, memandangi kedua senpai yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Aku siap kapanpun"

"Wah wah, aku tidak sabar melihat hasil latihan dua tahunmu" aku sama sekali tidak menyangka komentar sesinis itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku memang sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap Horio, tapi mau tak mau aku merasakan segumpal penyesalan begitu mulutku, dengan tidak tahu aturannya, mengeluarkan komentar sinis dengan nada sedingin itu. Katsuo menatapku dengan kaget, pasti dia tidak menyangka aku yang selama ini pendiam dan tidak banyak omong bisa menjadi sinis begitu.

"Hehe, kau pasti akan kagum, lihat saja" Horio, alih-alih cemberut atau marah, masih menyimpan cengiran di wajahnya. Aku menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi aku dikagetkan dengan tanggapan Horio. Benar deh, aku belum pernah bertemu orang seperti Horio. Dia sombong… eh, bukan lebih tepatnya memiliki rasa percaya diri yang kelewat tinggi. Tapi ya, entahlah… aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya kini melambai-lambaikan raketnya penuh semangat.

"Anak aneh, ya…" bisik Katsuo di telingaku, bibirnya mengulum senyum, menyimpan tawa di sudut mulutnya, "Tapi aku suka, kau?"

Aku ikut tersenyum, "Yah…"

***

Terengah-engah, aku mengaduk tasku, mengeluarkan botol minumku dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Pandanganku mulai kabur ketika lagi-lagi Horio gagal memukul jatuh kaleng kedua senpai itu. Baik aku maupun Katsuo sudah mencoba permainan ini, setelah sebelumnya Horio meminta "waktu istirahat". Kami bertukar pandang, jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kaleng itu…

"Ya! Ini percobaanmu yang keseratus, anak baru…" senpai berambut gondrong itu nyengir, "Dan perlu kuinformasikan, untuk setiap percobaannya kalian harus membayar dua ratus yen"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Yang benar saja? Kulihat Katsuo pun sama kagetnya denganku, terlebih lagi Horio yang kini berseru dengan frustasi, "Tapi ini kan tidak adil senpai! Senpai tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Oh ya?" senpai itu memandang kami dengan tajam, membuatku membeku di tempat seketika, "Menurutmu kami tidak adil, begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

Aku melongo, apalagi ketika senpai itu memandangku dengan lebih garang. "Eh, eh… bukan aku yang ngomong!" aku buru-buru mengelak, terlebih Horio dan Katsuo sama sekali tidak membantu dengan tatapan kaget mereka ke arahku. Baru saja aku hendak mengutarakan sejuta – yah tidak sebanyak itu juga sih – pembelaanku, sebuah bola tenis meluncur melintasi wajahku, menghantam kaleng milik kedua senpai itu hingga jatuh dan…

"Curang! Kaleng itu ada batunya!" Horio yang sebelumnya terkulai lemas di sampingku kini berdiri menunjuk kedua senpai kami dengan geram.

"Hei anak baru! Jangan kurang ajar ya!" salah seorang senpai itu memandangku dengan marah, membuatku bertambah takut sekaligus bingung sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar Katsuo mendesah.

"Ryoma…"

Aku berbalik, melihat anak itu sedang dengan tenangnya melompat turun dari pohon tempat ia sebelumnya duduk. Tangan kirinya memegang kaleng Fanta yang sudah kosong sementara tangan satunya memegang raket, yang diayun-ayunkannya dengan tenang. Aku menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa keberadaan Ryoma membuat perasaanku lebih tenang.

"Hei senpai, mana sepuluh ribu yen-nya?" Ryoma tersenyum mengejek, membuat hatiku mencelos. Sulit memutuskan apakah dia belagu atau bodoh karena kedua senpaiku kini sudah menghampirinya mengepungnya dari sebelah kanan dan kiri. Aku samar-samar mendengar desahan tertahan Katsuo dan seruan marah Horio ('Pengecut, itu dua lawan satu!') karena telingaku justru dipenuhi suara degupan jantungku sendiri.

"Kau mau menantang kami, hah?" Senpai berambut gondrong itu mendorong bahu Ryoma yang ketenangannya menjengkelkan siapapun yang sedang marah kepadanya.

"Tu, tunggu, senpai…" takut-takut Katsuo menghampiri mereka. Hampir saja aku menarik lengannya, kalau saja aku tidak melihat matanya yang penuh bara itu. Aku menelan ludah. Mengutuki kepengecutanku sendiri.

"Hei, hei, Arai… jangan mulai cari gara-gara lagi"

Aku menoleh ke belakangku. Lagi-lagi datang seorang senpai! Tapi kali ini senpainya tampak jauh lebih ramah. Cengirannya membuat keteganganku menguap entah kemana. Aku memandangi senpai itu lama sebelum akhirnya senpai itu menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum. "Se… selamat siang, senpai!" Aku membungkuk lebih dalam dibandingkan saat aku membungkuk kepada kedua senpaiku sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu se-formil itu. Nah, Arai, biarkan anak baru itu bernafas" Senpai yang rambutnya tegak itu meraih bahu si rambut gondrong, menepuk-nepuknya pelan, kemudian bersiul pelan ketika melihat sosok kecil yang terapit di antara menara-menara senpai itu. "Kau Echizen kan ya? Namaku Momoshiro"

Wajah Horio tampak kaget. Aku tidak bisa menerka apakah itu pertanda kagum atau kecemburuan sosial. "Senpai kenal Ryoma?"

"Aku mendengar gosip-gosip. Katanya ada anak baru yang dulunya juara turnamen tenis di Amerika… itu kau ya?" Momoshiro-senpai tertawa geli sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak kusangka anaknya sekecil ini"

"R… Ryoma juara turnamen?" Katsuo menatap ke arah Ryoma, yang hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?"

Ryoma melirik ke arah Horio saat menjawab, tatapan mengejek, "Aku kan baru menang turnamen. Aku belum dua tahun ikut klub tenis"

Wajah Horio merah padam ketika melemparkan bola tenis yang digenggamnya ke arah Ryoma. Sesaat kukira dia marah, tapi ternyata dia hanya main-main melemparkannya karena saat itu aku juga mendengar tawanya berderai ringan. Aku ikut tertawa, begitu juga Katsuo, tanpa menyadari bahwa kesulitan yang lebih besar telah menanti kami. Eh, kesulitan yang lebih besar? Ya, aku melirik bola yang dilemparkan Horio. Bola itu melambung cukup tinggi, membuatku berpikir seharusnya teman baruku ini masuk klub baseball saja, kemudian menukik turun dan dengan suksesnya mendarat di kepala seorang senpai lain yang sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Bola siapa ini?" Suara dingin dan tatapan tajam senpai itu membuat kami bertiga sontak berhenti tertawa, apalagi Horio, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi kini.

"Sudahlah, Kaido! Jangan suka mempersoalkan hal-hal kecil!" Momoshiro-senpai mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi si seram, eh, maksudku Kaido-senpai ini.

Kaido-senpai mengabaikan pembelaan yang diajukan Momoshiro-senpai, dan alih-alih menghampiri Horio yang jelas-jelas memasang wajah bersalah, dia malah mendorong minggir Momoshiro-senpai dan menatap tajam Ryoma. "Kau"

"Apa?" Ryoma balas menatapnya, tetap tenang.

"Aku benci dengan junior yang banyak tingkah, tidak peduli sudah berapa tahun kau bermain tenis" gumam Kaido-senpai yang rupanya membuat wajah Horio semakin pucat, tapi Kaido-senpai tidak mengamatinya dan tetap menatap Ryoma dengan tajam, "Kau perlu diberi pelajaran"

Arai-senpai, si senpai berambut gondrong kini menghampiri kami bertiga, wajahnya masih kaku tapi sudah tidak kelihatan begitu marah lagi ketika mengatakan, "Kalian! Cepat bereskan bola-bola itu! Sebentar lagi senpai-senpai yang lain akan datang!"

Dari raut wajahnya, Horio terlihat ingin membantah, tapi buru-buru kusodok perutnya dengan sikuku. "Baik, senpai. Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami bertiga," Katsuo menunduk, mewakili kami bertiga. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas Arai-senpai memandang Katsuo lama dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Rasanya dia kaget, tetapi juga takut, atau… entahlah. Yang jelas, pembawaan Katsuo yang tenang dan lembut memang akan membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali sebelum melawannya.

Arai-senpai menarik temannya yang seorang lagi dan meninggalkan lapangan sambil menggerutu. Aku melirik Ryoma, yang masih saja bersitegang dengan Kaido-senpai. "Jadi, pelajaran seperti apa, senpai?"

Kaido-senpai tampak terpukul menerima kekurangajaran Ryoma, kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara yang penuh ancaman, "Besok. Pulang sekolah. Lapangan"

"Oke," Ryoma mengangkat bahu kemudian melenggang pergi dengan cueknya. Momoshiro-senpai terkikik geli ketika melihat Kaido-senpai menyumpah-nyumpah sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

"Eh, kalian" Momoshiro-senpai menatap kami bertiga yang masih bengong, kemudian mengedipkan matanya, "Jangan lupa bereskan kerjaan kalian, ya!"

Aku balas tersenyum, meskipun tiba-tiba hatiku diliputi kecemasan. Bagaimanapun juga, tadi Ryoma menolong kami. Dan lagi… bukan dia yang melemparkan bola kan? Aku melirik ke arah Horio, yang wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat. "Bagaimana ini… aku yang melempar bola tadi, dan aku juga yang…" Horio menggigit-gigit bibirnya dan menatapku dan Katsuo takut-takut, "Membuat kalian mengalami kesulitan"

"Sudahlah, kita bereskan saja ini dulu" Katsuo, tampak sama cemasnya meskipun dialah yang paling tenang di antara kami bertiga, mulai memunguti bola tenis yang berceceran. Mau tidak mau, aku dan Horio pun ikut membantunya, meski hatiku menyimpan sejuta kecemasan. Echizen Ryoma… aku menelan ludah. Bagaimanapun kurang ajarnya dia, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan rasa kagumku terhadapnya.

_

* * *

_

_Ting! Tong!_

Seisi kelas seakan mewakili perasaanku ketika mereka menghela nafas lega. "_Saved by the bell, then"_ gumam Kin-sensei, bibirnya mengerucut tidak senang karena "kesenangannya" diganggu. Sementara lelaki itu beranjak pergi keluar kelas dengan langkahnya yang berderap-derap menyimpan kekesalan, aku hanya tercenung memandanginya. Mau tidak mau bibirku pun menyimpan senyum lega ketika akhirnya sosok lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Syukurlah ya, Kachiro," Horio menepuk punggungku sambil tetap nyengir, aku jadi ragu apakah dia bersyukur karena aku lolos dari pertanyaan maut Kin-sensei atau sebaliknya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku di pojok kelas yang kini sudah kosong itu, "Aku juga memikirkan anak itu. Kira-kira dia bagaimana ya?"

Tanganku yang sebelumnya sedang memungut pensil yang terjatuh kini berhenti, tergugu, aku menatap Horio dengan ragu, "Ya… bagaimanapun juga, orang itu kan anggota tim reguler. Ryoma pasti kesulitan…"

"Aku percaya kok"

Aku dan Horio menoleh, mengamati Katsuo yang tetap tenang, memilah satu persatu bukunya sebelum menjejalkannya ke dalam ransel. "Apa maksudmu?" aku mengangkat alis.

Katsuo mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat wajah-wajah bingung bercampur cemas kedua temannya, dia hanya tersenyum kalem, "Aku percaya kalau Ryoma pasti menang"

"Katsuo…" Horio termangu, memikirkan kata-kata Katsuo lama sebelum menjawab, dengan nada lega bercampur iri, "Tapi iya juga ya, dia kan Ryoma"

"Lagakmu ini seperti sudah mengenalnya _dua tahun_ saja," Katsuo nyengir menanggapi, kemudian melirik ke arahku, "Yuk, Kachiro. Kita nonton Ryoma!"

Aku mengangguk ragu dan mengikuti langkah-langkah riang kedua temanku, meski dalam hati aku menyimpan sebuah tanya: Mengapa kami bertiga begitu percaya pada Ryoma Echizen yang baru saja kami kenal kemarin?

* * *

**Nah lho, mengapa ya? Ya tentu saja karena dia Ryoma… ehehe… :D Btw, OOC kah? Saya berusaha mendekati karakter asli, sih. Meskipun cukup sulit karena mereka jarang tampil dan akhirnya saya jadi lebih banyak menerka-nerka. Oh ya, kata-kata "Aku percaya, kok"-nya Katsuo beneran ada di **_**manga**_**. Karena membaca itu juga, saya jadi berpikir untuk menjadikan Katsuo lebih "superior" di antara mereka bertiga. Review? :)**


	3. Tahu, Mata, dan Mimpi

**UPDATE! Maaf untuk kesangatterlambatannya. Hheu… Special thanks to z-hard, teacupz, dan kakaknya si Neko. Ah ya, saya baru sadar memang banyak EYD yang salah yang cukup mengganggu. Ntar deh saya edit (kapan-kapan :P). Hehehe… :D**

* * *

**We Are the Princes of Tennis!**

_The Prince of Tennis © 1999 by Takeshi Konomi_

* * *

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship, Family

**Summary**: Karena mimpi-mimpi, optimisme, dan semangat itu bukanlah kesia-siaan. Karena dengan mimpi-mimpi itulah, kita bisa berada di sini…

**Warning! **OCs, OOC, author's crazy mind. Haha.

**

* * *

**

**Geniuses 3**

**Tahu, Mata, dan Mimpi**

* * *

"_Game set! Won by Echizen 6-4!"_

* * *

"Syukurlah ya aku masih hidup, hahahahaha…" Horio terkekeh-kekeh. Wajahnya yang berpeluh sama sekali tidak terlihat keruh, meskipun ia baru saja kalah telak 6-0 dari salah seorang senpai kelas dua yang konon katanya adalah senpai terpayah di angkatannya. Ya, kami bertiga, sebagai hukuman karena "sok mengikuti jejak Ryoma", harus kalah pada pertandingan pertama seleksi anggota reguler. Terang saja Arai-senpai misuh-misuh sejak tadi. Baginya, sungguh keterlaluan kami menganggap diri kami yang masih pemuda hijau – ini istilah Horio, anak itu senang sekali menggunakan istilah-istilah aneh – pantas menjadi anggota regular.

Katsuo tersenyum kalem mendengar komentar Horio. Sang pencetus ide "yuk kita coba ikut tesnya juga" itu memang super tenang bahkan ketika menghadapi Arai-senpai dalam pertandingannya. Entah mengapa, tadi Arai-senpai juga tidak banyak bertingkah. Mungkin dia tidak berani beradu tenang dengan Katsuo ini. Bola matanya yang besar berkilau ditimpa mentari sore memandang lapangan tempatnya ia melakukan pertandingan sebelumnya dengan penuh harap. "Ternyata, memang belum bisa, ya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, pertandingan Ryoma melawan Kaido-senpai tadi hebat sekali, ya…" gumamku ketika sosok pemuda super _cool_ itu tertangkap oleh retinaku.

"Hm, ya…" Katsuo mengangguk, meski aku yakin dia tidak pasti dengan apa yang ia sebut "ya" karena saat ini pandangannya menerawang menembus jingga langit sore. Apakah ia masih kecewa dengan kekalahannya? Tapi tidak, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum terus sejak tadi… heh? Jangan-jangan kekalahan tadi membuat ia jadi terkena gangguan mental?

"Ryoma! Tunggu dulu!" Horio yang semula berada di sampingku kini sudah mengejar Ryoma yang berjalan beberapa meter di hadapan kami. Anak itu sekarang sudah sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryoma dengan sok akrab, sementara yang disapa hanya menjawab pendek-pendek dengan nada malas. Aku memandangi pertunjukkan gratis di hadapanku itu dengan senang hati. Sungguh lucu melihat Horio yang polos tidak mengenali duri di balik perkataan sinis Ryoma.

"Kachiro, tenis itu menyenangkan, ya."

Aku menoleh, melihat Katsuo yang masih tersenyum. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau bukan karena tenis, Horio dan Echizen kan tidak mungkin mengobrol dengan akrab seperti itu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, bagiku mereka sedang tidak berdialog. Masing-masing bermonolog karena sama-sama tidak nyambung."

"Hahaha… komentarmu memang tidak ada tandingannya, Kachiro," tawa Katsuo semakin berderai ketika dilihatnya Horio menabrak dahan pohon karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya. "Kau tahu, dahulu aku tidak punya banyak teman. Makanya, sekarang aku senang sekali…"

Aku tersenyum. Anak itu begitu jujur, meskipun aku tidak percaya tidak mungkin anak sesupel dia tidak punya banyak teman. "Yang benar? Memang dulu kau SD dimana?"

"Di Perguruan Ryuuzan," jawabnya datar, membuatku terperangah.

"Yang benar saja? Itu kan sekolah elit?! Kenapa kau malah meneruskan ke SMP biasa seperti Seigaku?"

Katsuo hanya tertawa pendek melihat kekagetanku. "Ah, bagiku Seigaku luar biasa, kok."

"Tapi kan, kalau soal tenis Perguruan Hyoutei tentunya lebih terkenal kan?" aku masih penasaran dengan orang ini. Semua orang tahu betapa jauh perbedaannya fasilitas di Perguruan Hyoutei dan Seigaku, dan betapa mewahnya Perguruan Ryuuzan yang menjadi sekolah Katsuo sebelumnya.

"Yah," Katsuo tersenyum simpul. "Ada beberapa masalah…"

Ooh… Mulutku membulat, sok tahu. Aku sibuk menduga-duga tentang kemungkinan ayahnya yang mendadak bangkrut atau terkena sebuah penyakit. Atau… ayahnya meninggal? Ups, rasanya aku terlampau jauh menduga, tapi ya apa boleh buat, otakku memang susah dialihkan pada hal yang lain jika sudah asyik dengan satu hal. Sedang asyik-asyiknya berspekulasi, Katsuo mencolek bahuku kemudian menunding pemandangan di depan kami yang membuatku hanya bisa bergumam lirih. "Waw…"

Sosok gerbang Seigaku berlatar senja itulah yang membuat kami diam sejenak. Ya, tepat di depan gerbang Seigaku kami melihat mentari menyembul malu-malu dari balik bukit dan jingga kemerahan yang menerobos sela-sela teralis itu membentuk pola garis-garis persis _zebra cross_ di tanah merah, bertabur merah muda kelopak sakura. Ah… "Indah, ya…" Katsuo mendesah penuh kekaguman.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya…"

"Hei! Kalian sedang apa? Kok bengong saja?" sosok penuh senyum itu melambai ke arahku dan Katsuo, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mengejar Ryoma yang sudah _ngeloyor_ pergi tanpa permisi. "Ryomaaa!! Tunggu sebentar!!"

Kami berdua tak bisa menahan tawa melihat upaya sia-sia Horio. Katsuo menepuk bahuku pelan. "Nah, sampai besok."

"Ya…" aku melambai ke arah sosoknya yang mulai menjauh. Dan sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya, kupandangi gerbang Seigaku sekali lagi. Memandang keangkuhannya dengan iri. Ah, dengan kemampuan pas-pasan seperti ini, bermimpi pun terlalu muluk bagiku…

* * *

"Aku pulang…" gumamku pelan ketika membuka pintu rumahku. Percuma saja bersuara keras karena pasti akan teredam oleh suara adik-adikku yang bahkan mengalahkan pengeras suara di sekolahku dahulu. Alih-alih disambut ucapan "Selamat datang", suara adikku yang paling bungsu memenuhi gendang telingaku.

"IBUU!! KAK YUKI NAKAL NIH!! HUWAAAA…"

Aku mengerinyit seraya menutup kedua telingaku. Kalau adikku yang bernama Kai itu mulai menangis, maka hanya gempa bumi yang bisa memaksanya untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Bujuk rayu, cokelat, balon, atau apalah yang biasa dipakai untuk merayu anak kecil, semua tidak mempan untuk Kai. Rekor terlama Kai menangis adalah 4 jam nonstop! Bayangkan, saat itu aku sedang belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas dan terpaksa "mengungsi" ke tempat ayahku mengajar. Ya, ayahku saat ini adalah pelatih di sebuah klub tenis. Beliau dahulu adalah pemain tenis yang cukup dikenal di wilayah Kanto, meski tidak menembus hingga nasional. Malang tak dapat ditolak, karir beliau berakhir akibat cidera yang dialaminya saat berusia 25 tahun – usia yang begitu belia untuk mengakhiri karir sebagai pemain tenis. Sejak saat itu, keluarga kami membuka toko tahu sekitar tujuh tahun lamanya sebelum ayahku ditawari bekerja sebagai pelatih di klub milik salah seorang mantan koleganya saat masih menjadi pemain tenis.

Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih dapat mengingat masa-masa kecilku, yang ketika terbangun di pagi hari disambut oleh aroma tahu. Sarapan tahu dan telur, makan malam sup tahu, pokoknya serba tahu! Tapi meski tahu keluarga kami terkenal di kalangan tetangga, ayahku jauh lebih mencintai tenis sehingga tawaran sebagai pelatih itu disambutnya dengan antusias. Nasib toko tahu kami? Awalnya ibu ingin mengurusnya, tapi karena kesibukan-kesibukan lain, toko tahu kami pun tutup. Sekarang kalau melihat kemampuan tenisku yang jauh di bawah harapan ayahku (aku bisa melihat dari antusiasmenya yang rendah setiap kali melatihku), aku sempat berpikir untuk melanjutkan toko tahu itu. Pembuat tahu memang nampak kurang bergengsi dibanding petenis pro, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga kan?

"Kak Kachiro," itu suara adikku yang kedua, Yuki. Wajahnya belepotan tepung dan cat. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sementara Yuki tetap cengar-cengir dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan Kai sepertinya hanya Tuhan yang tahu. "Kata ibu, aku dibersihin kakak," lapornya dengan wajah riang meskipun di luar sana Kai masih meraung-raung. Dari frekuensi tangisannya nampaknya rekor Kai yang sebelumnya akan terlampaui malam ini.

"Sini," aku meraih bahu mungil adik kecilku. Menjadi anak sulung dengan tiga adik membuatku, kata teman-teman SD-ku dulu, lebih dewasa dari anak-anak sebayaku. Aku tidak tahu benar tidaknya pernyataan mereka. Sembari menuntun Yuki ke kamar mandi, dari kamar adikku itu terdengar suara cempreng adikku yang pertama, Aida. Sebetulnya aku sudah lama ingin bilang pada adikku yang satu itu bahwa suara dia tidak memenuhi kualifikasi studio rekaman mana pun, tapi ibuku bilang jangan merusak impian kanak-kanak. Aku mengindikkan bahu seraya mengedipkan mata pada Yuki yang kini terkikik pelan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Aida berkali-kali mengikuti lomba menyanyi, dan berkali-kali pula namanya tidak disebut sebagai pemenang. Satu-satunya prestasi Aida dalam dunia tarik suara adalah penobatan ia sebagai "Honoured Singer" akibat seringnya ia muncul di perlombaan menyanyi hingga para juri dan penonton pun hafal.

"Kak, hari ini aku latihan tenis sama ayah," Yuki mulai berkisah, sambil bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum dan badannya bergoyang-goyang, menyebabkan gelembung-gelembung sabun menerpa wajahku.

"Hm…"

"Aku memukul lima bola dari sepuluh bola, lho… hebat kan?"

Aku menatap bola mata Yuki yang berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu kamar mandi dan tak kuasa menahan senyum. "Ya…" Paling tidak, jika nanti aku harus berakhir sebagai pembuat tahu, aku masih menjadi seorang kakak dari petenis pro.

"Kachiro… bisa tolong ibu membeli tahu di supermarket?" suara ibuku terdengar dari dapur. Aku mengerang pelan. Lagi-lagi tahu...

* * *

Aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku ketika kulihat sosok familiar itu berjalan sempoyongan sambil menenteng bungkusan besar. "Katsuo!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku seraya melempar senyum riang. "Hai!"

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" aku memelankan kayuhanku dan menjajari langkah-langkahnya. "Mau kubantu? Aku sedang tidak buru-buru, kok"

Katsuo menatapku dengan tatapan senang. "Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak… aku titip beberapa di keranjangmu, ya!" Katsuo merogoh bungkusan besarnya dan meletakkan sebagian kotak itu di keranjang sepedaku. Kotak itu…

"Tahu?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Katsuo melirikku sesaat sebelum mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya… aku ingin mengantar tahu-tahu ini ke supermarket di ujung jalan itu." Katsuo menunding persimpangan di depan kami. "Kau tidak keberatan kan mengantarku sampai sana? Ini baru pertama kali sih, jadi aku agak grogi juga…"

"Boleh saja," aku tersenyum senang. Lumayan kan, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantri di kasir sekarang? "Eh, katamu pertama kali?"

"Ya," Katsuo nyengir riang. "Supermarket itu baru saja mengontrak tahu kami, karena menurutnya tahu kami lebih enak dari tahu yang lama."

"Oh ya? Waah… "

"Yap! Dan karena sepanjang siang sudah kakakku yang menjaga toko, sekarang aku yang giliran _shift _malam mengantar pesanan," wajahnya berseri-seri meski kausnya sudah basah oleh keringat. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku? Aku ingin membeli tahu di supermarket. Kok bisa kebetulan seperti ini ya kita ketemu. Hehehe…"

"Hahaha. Iya juga, ya. Kok bisa pas seperti ini ya… Eits, berhenti di sini saja," Katsuo memberi isyarat untuk berhenti, kemudian merogoh kantung besarnya lagi, dan menyodorkan sebungkus tahu ke arahku. "Nih, anggap saja sebagai sampel. Kalau enak, jangan lupa beli lagi ya."

Aku tersenyum riang seraya menurunkan barang bawaan Katsuo dari keranjangku. "Asyik, makasih ya…"

"Ya, sampai nanti, ya… Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya!" Sosok itu perlahan menjauh. Langkahnya yang agak kepayahan karena membawa bungkusan besar itu membuat senyumku melebar. Aku jadi teringat masa-masa _delivery service-_ku dulu. Ya, tentu saja bukan aku yang membawa tahunya, aku hanya mengekor ayahku dari belakang. Tapi, kalau ayahnya pembuat tahu mengapa ia bisa bersekolah di Ryuuzan ya? Ah, mungkin karena dahulu ayahnya punya pekerjaan lain, lalu kemudian terpaksa menjadi pembuat tahu seperti ayahku. Aku menatap sosok yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu itu dengan rindu. Aku ingin menceritakan kebimbanganku tentang tenis yang nampak begitu suram bagiku. Mungkin ia lebih bisa mengerti karena keluarganya juga pembuat tahu…

* * *

Aku tak pernah jemu memandangi kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Seperti pagi ini, pohon-pohon yang bersemi menyapaku dengan berseri-seri. Dan seiring dengan langkah kakiku, kurasakan angin pagi membelai helai rambutku, menerpa wajahku dengan kehangatan musim semi. Jalanan pagi saat ini masih lenggang, wajar saja, ini masih jam 7 pagi. Melangkah riang, mendendangkan lagu asal-asalan, sembari menikmati pemandangan yang seolah diciptakan untukku saja, adalah rutinitas yang kugemari sejak dulu. Teman-temanku dahulu bahkan berkata, seharusnya aku saja yang piket setiap hari karena kegemaranku datang terlalu awal ke sekolah.

Langkahku mendadak terhenti ketika mataku berbenturan dengan tiang dingin yang memagari sekolahku. Ah… gerbang angkuh itu. Aku sungguh selalu kagum dengan Seigaku, terlebih dengan klub tenisnya. Kuedarkan mataku untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan ketika mataku menangkap sosok yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan olahraga yang tentu saja masih kosong. Aku tentu mengenali sosok sangar berbandana yang kini berhenti dan melirikku. Entah dia bisa melihat wajahku atau tidak, kupaksakan bibirku tersenyum dan badanku membungkuk sedikit sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku lagi.

"Pagi,"

Aku berjengit kaget dan buru-buru menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat pemuda yang baru saja mengagetkanku kini tersenyum mengejek melihat kekagetanku sebelumnya. "Ah, hai, selamat pagi, Ryoma…" Ryoma hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek dan terus melangkah hingga menjajariku kini. "Eh… kau selalu datang pagi, ya?" Keheningan yang menyusul di antara kami membuatku begitu merana sehingga mau tak mau aku harus memulai pembicaraan.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya… sesukaku lah."

"Kemarin… kau dan Kaido-senpai," aku melirik sosok senpai yang sepertinya sudah sejak pagi sekali berlari karena bajunya begitu basah oleh keringat. "Kau menang, ya… hebat sekali."

"Dia kuat," Ryoma merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sekaleng Fanta, kemudian melirikku yang sejak tadi memandanginya, "eh, kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," aku tersenyum simpul melihat Ryoma yang kini menenggak kaleng Fantanya dengan cuek. Pagi-pagi kok minum Fanta…

"Hei, kecil!" suara riang itu… aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, kali ini dengan senyum lega. Lega karena akhirnya ada yang bisa kuajak ngobrol selain Ryoma. "Hai, ehm… Kato, ya?" Momoshiro-senpai, pemuda tinggi berwajah cerah itu menyapaku ramah, kemudian melirik sosok pendek di sampingku, "hei, Ryoma! Hari ini kau melawan Inui-senpai, ya?"

"Inui-senpai?" aku mengangkat alis bingung, sementara Ryoma tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang diajak bicara.

"Ya, kau belum kenal, ya… dia memang jarang terlihat di lapangan," Momoshiro kini menatapku. Ah, mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan mata Katsuo dan Horio. Mata yang berbinar penuh energi. Mata yang membuatku iri. Tuhan, mengapa aku tidak dilahirkan seperti mereka? "Tapi dia itu hebat, lho. Dia juga salah seorang pemain reguler."

"Waw…" gumamku penuh kekaguman, kemudian tersadar bahwa orang yang berjalan bersamaku juga adalah pemain reguler. Kupandangi Momoshiro-senpai kini sudah asyik menggoda Ryoma lagi.

"Kau tidak takut, kecil? Bagaimana kalau kau nanti luka-luka setelah melawan Inui-senpai dan tidak bisa bermain tenis selamanya?"

"Hmm…"

"Ah, kau ini cuek sekali, deh!" Momoshiro-senpai menghela nafas menyerah, kemudian menoleh untuk menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Nah, Kato! Aku duluan, ya! Dah, kecil!" Momoshiro-senpai nyengir sebelum berlari meninggalkan kami, aku dan Ryoma, berdua lagi. Aku tersenyum pahit. Meskipun Momoshiro-senpai lebih sering mengajak Ryoma bicara, tapi kehadirannya membuat atmosfer dingin antara kami menjadi lebih hangat. Aku menatap punggung Ryoma yang kini sudah berada di depanku dan mempelajari postur tubuhnya. Untuk ukuran anak SMP, sebetulnya Ryoma bisa dibilang kecil. Dia bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Katsuo, ya lebih tinggi dariku mungkin. Tapi permainan tenisnya kemarin membuatku begitu terpana, atau justru iri? Bukannya menyerah menghadapi senpai yang begitu keras yang menekannya, Ryoma malah tertantang untuk terus meningkatkan kemampuannya.

"Enak ya…" Ups, aku menggumam tanpa sadar. Kulihat Ryoma memelankan langkahnya dan ia menoleh ke arahku sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Eh, tidak…" aku menunduk, menghindari pandangan tajam Ryoma. "Hanya saja… kau… belum pernah kalah, ya?"

"Kalah?"

"Tenis…" takut-takut aku melirik Ryoma sedangkan yang dilirik kini malah tersenyum sinis.

"Yang benar saja, aku kalah setiap hari," gumamnya tak jelas. Aku menatapnya heran. Dia… kalah?

"Eh, sama siapa?"

Ryoma membalas tatapanku. Matanya yang jernih berbenturan mataku. Mata itu… lagi-lagi mata yang sama dengan Katsuo, Horio, dan Momoshiro-senpai. Apakah mata orang-orang hebat selalu seperti itu? "Kalau kau kalah hari ini," katanya pelan, seolah ia berkata untuk dirinya sendiri. "Besok mungkin kau akan menang."

"Heh?"

Aku hanya bisa memandang Ryoma yang kini menghilang masuk ke dalam kelas, tercenung menatap kosong pintu kelasku, berusaha mengurai makna dari pernyataan Ryoma…

* * *

"Hei." Aku mengangkat wajahku dan membalas senyum ramah yang selalu membuatku merasa sejuk. "Bagaimana kemarin tahunya, enak?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya, jauh lebih enak daripada tahu langganan kami! Ibuku memuji-muji rasanya terus," kulihat wajah pemuda itu, Katsuo, semakin cerah.

"Syukurlah…" Katsuo tersenyum senang. Dia melirik ranselku dengan heran. "Eh, kau tidak bawa raket tenis hari ini?"

Aku menunduk malu. "Eh…"

"Kau masih sedih karena kemarin kalah?" Katsuo menatapku penuh pengertian. Wajahnya begitu menenangkan, sekaligus menohok batinku dengan perasaan rendah diri. "Tapi, kau kan tidak tahu apakah hari ini kau akan menang atau tidak…"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kata-kata Katsuo tadi entah kenapa terdengar mirip dengan perkataan Ryoma sebelumnya… "Ada apa, sih?" Horio menghampiri kami berdua. Wajahnya berpendar cerah, tak salah jika kusebut ia berwajah mentari. Ia menatapku yang masih menunduk. "Kenapa si Kachiro?"

Katsuo mengangkat bahu, kemudian menepuk bahuku sebelum beranjak pergi ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. "Yuk, duluan ya…"

"Ada apa sih?" Horio masih belum beranjak dari tempatku, memandangiku penuh keingintahuan hingga membuatku jengah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" gumamku gusar. Aku melirik bangku Horio sesaat. Lho, dia juga tidak membawa raket tenis! "Kau… tidak membawa raket, Horio?"

"Oh… itu…" Horio nyengir. "Kemarin senarnya ada yang putus, soalnya aku terlalu bersemangat…" Horio tertawa. Aku tahu sesungguhnya ialah yang kekalahannya kemarin paling menyedihkan. Setidaknya aku dan Katsuo mendapat satu poin ketika melawan sang _senpai_ paling lemah. "Tapi yah, wajar saja, aku kan masih dua tahun bermain tenis. Dua tahun saja aku sudah hebat begini, bagaimana kalau nanti sudah belasan tahun ya? Hahaha…"

Aku mengangkat alis, antara geli bercampur heran. Anak ini kok masih saja bisa menyombongkan "tenis dua tahun"-nya, ya?

* * *

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!"

"Ya, silakan buka buku halaman 15 dan mulai baca"

Terdengar suara keluh kesah teman-temanku yang sedang merogoh-rogoh buku tebal itu dari laci meja. Khas Kinohara-sensei, tanpa prolog atau basa-basi. "Bukumu akan lebih mengajarkanmu daripada aku," begitu ucapnya pada pertemuan kami yang pertama. "Kalau begitu untuk apa ada guru?" tanya salah seorang temanku saat itu. "Tentu saja, kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, silakan tanyakan," begitu jawabnya. Yah… apa boleh buat…

Tapi alih-alih membuka buku sesuai instruksi sensei-ku, aku malah memainkan pulpenku, memikirkan segala hal yang sudah terjadi sejak kemarin. Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Kemarin rasanya aku tidak begitu sedih, kemudian aku malah jadi pesimis sendiri, dan tadi pagi entah mengapa aku begitu malas untuk menyentuh raket tenisku.

Aku tahu, kalah itu hal biasa. Aku sering dikalahkan ayah. Tapi, kalau aku mulai membandingkan hasil latihan tenisku yang lebih lama dari Horio dan kemampuanku saat ini, aku mulai menyangsikan bakatku. Aku mulai… pesimis? Ah tidak, aku hanya berpikir realistis. Logikakan saja, deh. Katsuo yang baru bermain tenis kelas 1 SMP ini saja sudah melampauiku. Setidaknya dari hasil pertandingan kemarin begitu. Tapi aku? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Kutatap pantulan wajahku yang samar-samar di jendela. Sosok-sosok di rumahku – ayahku, ibuku, adik-adikku – mendadak muncul di sana.

"_Biarin aja. Siapa tahu yang berikutnya bisa menang!"_

Aku tersenyum. Itu kata-kata Aida, adikku yang selalu kalah dalam kontes bernyanyi. Seluruh keluargaku pun selalu mendukungnya, tidak pernah mengatakan "kau tidak berbakat" atau apapun itu. Aku teringat lagi pada ayahku, yang meski sudah divonis tidak bisa bermain tenis lagi, tetap rutin berlatih di halaman belakang. Aku teringat Kai, Yuki, teringat ibuku… Banyak yang bilang aku, Aida, dan ayahku memiliki mata yang sama. Aku selalu bisa melihat pijar yang menyala terang dari mata mereka, tapi tidak padaku. Aku tersenyum pahit dan kini melempar pandangan ke arah Katsuo yang sedang membolak-balik halaman bukunya, lalu Horio yang menguap sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ah, kurasakan hangat mulai memenuhi rongga dadaku. Meskipun aku sadar – atau aku yang menyugesti diriku sendiri? – aku adalah orang yang terlalu realistis, berada di tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang penuh mimpi selalu membuatku sesak. Ya, sesak ingin berkarya, ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari prediksi. Meski mimpi-mimpi itu kadang tak masuk akal, meski mimpi-mimpi itu terkadang terasa begitu di awang-awang, mereka yang penuh mimpi itu selalu beberapa langkah di depanku. Dan aku begitu ingin seperti mereka…

"Jadi, Kato, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apa jawaban dari pertanyaan nomor 12 di halaman 17?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kupandangi Kinohara-sensei yang kini memandangiku dengan tajam, setajam pisau yang sering ibu gunakan untuk memotong daging. "Eh…"

"Aku hanya bertanya pada Kato, jadi tidak ada yang boleh menjawabnya!" Kinohara-sensei kini menyeringai puas, meskipun wajahnya berubah pias ketika dilihatnya Ryoma sedang tertidur pulas. Kalau saja keadaannya tidak sedang seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menertawakan sensei paling menyebalkan sedunia itu. "Jadi… Kato?"

Aku melirik bukuku dengan frustasi sebelum mataku melebar tidak percaya. Seluruh bukuku kini penuh tinta merah berisi jawaban pertanyaan soal-soal, termasuk soal yang ditanyakan oleh Kinohara-sensei. Kulirik _note_ di pinggir bukunya. _Kupinjamkan bukuku. Aku suka mengisinya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Lain kali jangan bengong. –E. _Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya bisa memandang penuh terima kasih kepada Ryoma yang dengan tenangnya mendengkur di sampingku.

"Jadi, Kato?"

"Ehm, baiklah… _Number twelve. Question. Is this a window? Answer. No, that isn't. It is a pen. What a silly question, gotta be smart enough to answer it,_" jawabku percaya diri. Aneh, wajah Kinohara-sensei sekarang berubah menjadi merah sementara teman-teman sekelasku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku melirik Ryoma di sampingku. Sial, kulihat ia kini membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangan, sementara badannya berguncang karena tertawa tanpa suara. _Ting Tong! _Aku menghela nafas lega ketika bel lagi-lagi berbunyi menyelamatkanku.

"Baiklah… kau selalu beruntung, Kato," Kinohara-sensei membereskan buku-bukunya dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama meninggalkan kelas yang semakin lama semakin ribut oleh tawa.  
"Ya ampun, Kachiro, tadi itu sungguh hebat!" Horio tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Kulihat teman-teman yang lain juga nyengir ke arahku, hanya Katsuo yang tersenyum prihatin. Mengabaikan semua perhatian itu, aku menatap Ryoma yang kini sudah melangkah keluar kelas sambil menenteng raketnya.

"Ryoma! Tunggu!" aku menyambar buku di atas mejaku dan berlari mengejar sosoknya yang kini berhenti, memandangku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Meskipun kesal karena telah dikerjai, aku tetap merasa berhutang budi karena paling tidak aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kinohara-sensei. _Lagipula…_, aku tersenyum. Ya, lagipula kata-katanya pagi tadi membuatku bersemangat lagi. "Terima kasih," aku mengangsurkan buku itu ke tangannya. "Semoga berhasil pertandingannya!"

Ryoma mengangkat bahu dan berbalik meninggalkanku dengan cuek. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihat seulas senyumnya. Bukan senyum sinis atau mengejek, tapi senyum tulus yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Lalu, mata itu… Mata yang selalu kudambakan. Mata yang sebetulnya kulihat setiap hari di rumah. Mata milik ayahku, ibuku, Aida, Yuki, maupun Kai… lalu Katsuo, Horio, dan Ryoma... jika semua saat ini bergegas penuh semangat mengejar mimpinya, mengapa saat ini aku masih pesimis untuk bisa menjadi pemain tenis? Ah, pembuat tahu tidak buruk juga, sih. Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku bermimpi menjadi petenis pro sekaligus pembuat tahu terbaik se-Jepang? Karena kalaupun hari ini aku masih kalah, bisa jadi besok aku akan menang… lagipula, aku kan masih kelas satu. Ini masih awal. Ya…

* * *

**Ryoma-nya OOC, ya? OOC, ya? Hwaaa… maafkan saya. Tapi Ryoma sebetulnya memang peduli sama teman kan? xD Oh ya, soal detail keluarga Kachiro, itu semua lahir dari imajinasi liar saya, jadi nggak usah dicari di komik. Selain itu, ada beberapa adegan di komik yang saya pindah-pindah seenaknya. Terus, tentang keluarga Katsuo, tadinya mau saya ceritakan di sini, tapi di tengah penulisan saya berubah pikiran. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya, yang entah kapan akan saya tulis. Hehe… nggak ding. Saya akan berusaha untuk menulisnya di bulan Juli. Udah ah, kepanjangan nih. Review, ya! :P**

**/well... I do edited somewhere here... makasih koreksinya teacupz & kakaknya si neko! :D  
**


End file.
